The present invention relates to a portable work stool and, in particular, to a portable work stool for use by farriers and the like which is secured to the user and has a single leg that maintains contact with the ground at a selected location while supporting the user even when the user moves or is jostled, e.g. by the movement of a horse or other animal. While the work stool of the present invention is especially suited for use by farriers, the work stool is also suitable for tasks such as but not limited to, field work, milking, working on vehicles and other tasks where the user crouches or sits to perform the task. As used herein, the term "crouch" means a position assumed by a person wherein his/her legs are bent at the knees, (as shown in FIG. 6) with the front of the leg above the knee at an angle to the vertical of less than 90.degree. or substantially 90.degree. as would be the case if the person were sitting.
Currently, when shoeing a horse or other animal, the farrier typically crouches with no support and grips the lower portion of the horse's or animal's leg between his legs to work on the horse's or animal's hoof. Shoeing a horse typically takes about one hour and this places a great deal of stress and strain on the lower back and legs of the farrier which is made worse by frequent movements of the animal. The stress and strain placed on the farrier lower back and legs while crouching to perform the task reduces the amount of time the farrier can spend working on an animal or animals without taking a rest; reduces the total time the farrier can work on any given day due to the overall stress and strain placed on the farrier; and otherwise reduces the efficiency of the farrier and increases labor costs. In addition, the amount stress and strain placed on a farrier while performing such work prohibits certain persons with back or leg problems from working in this field.
Portable stools have been made in the past in an attempt to resolve the above and other problems. Examples of such attempts are disclosed in the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 226,252, issued Apr. 6, 1880 discloses an adjustable stool which is strapped to the operator. U.S. Pat. No. 466,618, issued Jan. 5, 1892, discloses a combined horseshoer's stool and clincher. U.S. Pat. No. 533,604, issued Feb. 5, 1895, discloses a farrier's shoe stand. U.S. Pat. No. 671,638, issued Apr. 9, 1901, discloses a stool and cane that is strapped to the user. U.S. Pat. No. 699,932, issued May 13, 1902, discloses a portable seat which is strapped to the user. U.S. Pat. No. 759,809, issued May 10, 1904 discloses a cotton, berry or vegetable picking or dairy stool which is strapped to the user. U.S. Pat. No. 1,709,200, issued Apr. 16, 1929, discloses a sanitary milking rest which is strapped to the user and has a pointed lower end that engages the floor or ground to keep the rest from moving. While the stools and other devices disclosed in the above patents are useful, none of the stools or other devices disclosed provide a means for maintaining the lower end of the support leg properly positioned beneath the user and in contact with the ground to provide support for the user in the event the user is raised up or moved, e.g. by a horse or other animal, or raises up of his/her own accord to reach for something or for some other reason.